Crazy
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Dicen que el amor puede contra todo. ¿Podrá con un corazón frío y con uno frágil y lastimado? *KaiRay* .:Dedicado a Celen Marinaiden:.


oOoOo Crazy oOoOo

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Parejas: **KaiRay BryanYuriy

**Dedicatoria: **A Celen Marinaiden

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Contemplaba el cielo sin gran interés. Ya era algo tarde, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba en esos momentos. Suspiró con algo de tristeza. Pronto su carrera como beyluchador llegaría a su fin. Eso no era lo que realmente deseaba, pero bajo las presiones de su abuelo por ser el sucesor de su compañía ya le estaban hartando, tanto que terminó por aceptar abandonar lo que tanto le gustaba para dedicarse a estudiar tiempo completo

Analizó lo que pasaba abajo, en la alberca de ese lujoso hotel. Max, Takao y Kyo disfrutaban del agua gracias a las pequeñas vacaciones que les habían dado. Era algo así como una última reunión, después de todo, habían decidido separarse. Desvió su mirada hacia otras personas. No solo habían sido ellos invitados, también otros equipos. Amigos, rivales y demás. Ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí, tal vez caminar le ayudaría

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. Vio cómo Bryan abrazaba a Ray en el patio. A pesar de todo el daño que el pelilavanda le hizo en el torneo ruso, ahora hablaban como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Apretó el borde del barandal, hecho de concreto, que sujetaba y sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos. Bryan depositó un ligero beso en la cabeza del neko mientras acariciaba la mejilla del mismo y éste le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Se enfureció y decidió salir con intenciones de romperle la cara al entrometido ese

Pero cuando había llegado abajo, el ruso, que consideraba un completo imbécil, ya no estaba. Trató de tranquilizar su ira y respiró hondamente. Al abrir sus orbes carmín vio al neko, caminando sin prestar atención, como si estuviera encerrado en su propio mundo. Kai notó que si no le detenía podría chocar contra él pues parecía mirar fijamente el suelo, sin darse cuenta de la gente a su alrededor

"Kon" le llamó y vio claramente cómo daba un pequeño salto por el susto

"Kai..." susurró y apartó de inmediato la vista

"¿Quién más?" dijo con ironía, se sentía enfadado por lo que hacía unos minutos había presenciado. El neko no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor, ese tono de voz no le gustaba, le hería "¿y el imbécil que te acompañaba?"

"Se fue..." no hacía falta aclarar a quién se refería "con Yuriy"

"¿Acaso ya se cansó de ti?"

"Perdona... pero no comprendo lo que dices" susurró y eso desesperó al bicolor y en un instante sintió unas manos apretar fuertemente sus hombros causándole dolor

"No te hagas el desentendido conmigo porque..." no pudo terminar pues vio que las orbes doradas de Ray, que mostraban miedo, luchaban por no dejar escapar el líquido transparente del que se estaban llenando, soltó al pelinegro y este dio un paso hacia atrás cabizbajo "¿estás... llorando?"

"Eh" el chino levantó el rostro de golpe, provocando que lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas

"¿Por qué?" se acercó para limpiarlas, pero el ojidorado retrocedió

"No... no quiero" dijo mientras retrocedía más "no" volvió a repetir para luego salir corriendo

"¡Ray!" iba a seguirlo pero algo le dijo que no era lo más conveniente en esos momentos. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para estar solo. Volteó y se topó con un par de orbes lavandas que le miraban con furia. No pudo evitar gruñir, esa persona le desagradaba al máximo. Apretó sus puños "¿qué quieres?"

"¿Qué le hiciste al kot?" inició mordazmente

"Eso no es algo que te importe" su molestia aumentó al escuchar la última palabra

"Claro que me importa... me importa lo que tenga que ver con él"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños "dímelo"

"Él es un ser muy frágil, no lo mereces"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kuznetzov?"

"¡No puedo creer lo ciego que estás!"

"Puedo ver perfectamente"

"Con esos ojos si" señaló las orbes de Kai "pero con los del alma no"

"¡No me salgas con cursilerías!" no conocía ese lado... dulce, de Bryan, no le molestaba, pero no le agradaba que usara esas palabras contra él, y menos en el tono e voz que usó en esos momentos. Él solo tenía dos ojos y no más, "_ojos del alma_" pensó con burla "_qué estupidez_"

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, me da igual" la voz de Bryan le sacó de sus pensamientos "pero solo te voy a decir una cosa" dijo amenazadoramente para después cambiar su semblante por uno más triste e impotente "no sabes cómo me gustaría ser tú"

"Jamás habías dicho eso" la sorpresa le invadió al igual que la molestia, estaba confundido, Bryan era un chico que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo "¿por qué el cambio?"

"No lo entiendes, y nunca lo vas a hacer"

"Y si es así... será muy mi problema"

"No, no será solo tuyo, también será de Ray"

"Ya me cansé de escuchar idioteces"

"Tal vez no le encuentres sentido a mis palabras ahora, pero en cuanto te des cuenta, lo habrás perdido"

"Tú y tus estúpidos enigmas" se volteó y comenzó a caminar

"No son enigmas" el bicolor se detuvo, se volteó para encarar de nueva cuenta a Bryan, pero manteniendo distancia "si lo pensaras por un momento, lo comprenderías"

"¡Quiero que te calles estúpido!" se acercó peligrosamente a Bryan, estaba listo para estrellar su puño contra su cara

"¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú!" pero Bryan le detuvo con ambas manos, evitando el golpe

"¡Basta!" Kai se dio cuenta de que personas se habían percatado de su pequeña discusión, así que tomó al otro ruso para jalarlo, no quería continuar con eso con público presenciándolo

Bryan no sabía qué hacer, pero si Hiwatari quería hablar en otro lugar con más calma o si se quería agarrar a golpes, con mucho gusto aceptaría cualquiera de las dos opciones. Arriesgaría todo por abrirle los ojos. Debía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Ray y de lo que sentía. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban en un lugar totalmente desierto, no lo conocía Miró a Hiwatari que estaba frente a él. Tal vez tardaría en eso y Yuriy se molestaría, pero no había opción

"Ahora si... me vas a explicar lo que me dijiste" ordenó

"¿Por qué Ray soporta tus malos tratos y tu frialdad?" comenzó de forma muy dura y directa

"Hn" esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero era una muy buena. Se cruzó de brazos pues eso no era lo que quería oír de la boca de Bryan, de todas formas escucharía

"¿Por qué Ray está contigo apoyándote a pesar de tu frialdad?"

"Por... que..." otra pregunta con respuesta que él desconocía

"¿Por qué cada vez que te ve su mirada se opaca?"

"Yo..." Bryan estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y su furia comenzaba a fluir

"¿Por qué últimamente te evita y cada vez que te le atraviesas llora?"

"Basta" le dijo en voz baja y muy molesto, ya estaba harto, odiaba que lo interrogaran

"¿Por qué le causas tanto sufrimiento...?" hizo una pausa

"¡Basta!" y Kai la aprovecharía, ahora si lo golpearía y no habría nada que lo salvara

"¿Al ser que amo?" el peli-lavanda concluyó su pregunta con calma

"Ah..." se detuvo al escuchar las ultimas palabras del otro ruso. Retiró su puño, el cual, estaba muy cerca del rostro de Bryan. Abrió grandemente sus ojos, retrocedió un paso y le miró incrédulo "¿qué?"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste bien?"

"Dijiste que dejara de hacerle daño a la persona que amas"

"¡Qué inteligente me saliste!" dijo sorprendido y sarcástico

"Cállate... ¿a quién amas?" entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo

"¿No lo adivinas?" imitó la acción de Kai

"Pero... ¡tú estás con tu akemi roppongi´!"

"Mentira, soy su amigo y nada más" no entendió eso último, pero no hacía falta que diera nombres

"¿Entonces?" su desesperación comenzó a fluir

"Eso de adivinar con todo frente a tu maldita cara no se te da"

"¡Dime a quién amas!" gritó, comenzaba a irritarse con tantas indirectas, quería que le hablara claro, pero... "_no puede ser a quien yo me imagino... no puede ser_"

"Amo..." dijo muy despacio "a Ray Kon... y él lo sabe"

"¡Mentira!"

No pudo contener más las ganas de golpearlo y lo hizo. Su puño chocó contra la mejilla del peli-lavanda. Fue con tal fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo. Kai estaba fuera de sí por las palabras del otro. Era totalmente imposible que él amara a Ray, no tenía corazón mientras que el neko era poseedor de los más puros y hermosos sentimientos. Se congeló. Comenzaba a tomarle sentido a las palabras de Bryan de hace un rato. Vio que su acompañante se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es totalmente imposible"

"Nada es imposible" siseó mientras se levantaba "y menos en el amor"

"Él no te ama" afirmó con una sonrisa llena de burla

"¿Hasta adivino me saliste?" dijo sarcástico "no puedes afirmar algo como eso"

"Dime una razón por la que no pueda hacerlo"

"Tú no conoces a Ray, no sabes cómo siente o qué piensa, ni te interesa saberlo"

"Estoy harto de escuchar estupideces" se acercó a Boris y le tomó por el cuello de su playera "solo te voy a advertir una cosa... no quiero que te le acerques a Ray"

"No eres nadie para darme órdenes" se soltó bruscamente del agarre

"Bryan, no me conoces... y créeme cuando te digo que no deseas hacerlo"

"Mírame, estoy temblando de miedo"

"¿Me estás retando maldito?" cuestionó muy molesto

"Para nada" su respuesta fue demasiado sarcástica

"Asobi wa owari da" dijo Kai mordazmente "¡koko made da!"

Bryan no entendió las palabras de Kai, no conocía ese idioma, pero abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver cómo Hiwatari se tiraba encima de él regalándole unos cuantos golpes en su estómago. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el bicolor encima del ruso peli-lavanda. Pero eso cambió cuando Bryan giró, quedando encima, sin desaprovechar un solo segundo, continuaban dándose golpes. Estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bryan sin rostro por todas las estupideces que se le habían metido a la cabeza.

"¡Kai, Bryan!" les llamaron, pero ignoraron todo y siguieron

"Bakamon" siseó Kai mientras intentaba girar para quedar nuevamente encima

"¡Ya basta!" Yuriy hizo todo lo posible para separar a Kai de Bryan, sujetó al bicolor por su chamarra y lo jaló, arrastrándolo prácticamente dejando a Bryan acostado bocabajo, con la mirada fija en otra persona

"Estúpido" murmuró Bryan enfadado por la interrupción

"¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?"

"Nada que te importe Ivanov"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el neko mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Bryan

"Da" le sonrió al sentir su mano contra la de él "a sebya horosho, kot"

"¿Seguro?"

"No te preocupes" intentó levantarse, pero el dolor repentino en su estómago se lo impidió

"No, no estás bien" en su rostro se veía claramente la preocupación y eso Kai lo notó "te ayudaré"

"Bolshoye spasibo" con esfuerzo y ayuda de Ray, se puso de pie

"Esto todavía no acaba Kuznetzov" se alejó de Yuriy para ir en contra de Bryan

"¡Kai!" llamó el pelirrojo e intentó detenerlo, pero el solo paró

"Te equivocas... ya ha concluido" su mirada lavanda destellaba furia

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" le sugirió Ray bajo la fulminante mirada de Kai

"Está bien" comenzaron a caminar, pero una mano les detuvo

"Yo le ayudaré" dijo Yuriy

"Eh..." Ray dudaba en la propuesta del pelirrojo "deacuerdo"

"¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó Bryan pues estando Kai cerca lo dudaba

"Tú descansa, no te preocupes por mi" ahora el ruso estaba apoyado en Yuriy

"Vamos" el peli-lavanda y el ojiazul se retiraron, dejando a Ray y a Kai solos

"¿Tú... em... estás bien?" preguntó un tanto tímido y cabizbajo el neko

"Si" el corazón se le encogió y se acercó a Ray, aunque no tanto "¿por qué...?"

"¿Por qué... qué?" preguntó mas no se movió

"Dime qué hago que desde hace un tiempo cada vez que estamos frente a frente no me miras a los ojos"

"Yo... no es por nada" cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente

"¿Por qué lloras cuando te hablo?"

"No es nada" comenzó a caminar hacia Hiwatari "me tengo que ir" pero al estar cerca de él le evadió

"¿Y si te digo que no quiero que te vayas?" se volteó y le abrazó

"No Kai" se deshizo del abrazo lo más delicado que pudo "no"

"¿No qué?" sus palabras salieron de su boca con un deje de súplica

"Nada, solo quiero estar solo" vio cómo el ojidorado entraba al hotel, suponiendo, rumbo a su habitación

"_¿Por qué Ray... por qué?_"

Caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada del hotel. Se sentía frustrado y confuso. Bryan le había dicho muchas cosas de las que no estaba enterado. Como el hecho de que amaba a Ray y el que él le hacía sufrir. Sabía bien que era frío con todos, pero nunca se percató de que a Ray le afectaba tanto. Su frialdad se daba a riendas sueltas cuando estaba con él, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía molesto al lado del chino, pero no había razón alguna como para estarlo.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que se agarraran a golpes?" interrogó el pelirrojo a Bryan mientras lo dejaba recostado en su cama para curar lo que tendría que curar

"Nada, sólo le dije la verdad" dijo como si nada

"¿Qué verdad?"

"Que amo a Ray" se sentó en la cama para ver la reacción de Yuriy

"¿De... de verdad se lo dijiste?"

"Sino, no te lo estaría diciendo ahora"

"Ya veo"

"¿No te alegra eso?"

"¿Cómo podría?"

"No te hagas el inocente" trató una vez más de levantarse y lo logró "sé que tu quieres a Kai"

"Es mi amigo" respondió con nerviosismo "¿cómo no voy a quererlo?"

"No de ese modo" se acercó a Yuriy "no lo ves como un amigo"

"Cállate y siéntate para que pueda ver lo que Kai te hizo"

"Yo estoy bien, admito que Hiwatari es fuerte, pero no me hizo la gran cosa"

"Como quieras" dejó lo que traía en las manos en el baño de nuevo

"Tú una vez me lo dijiste" reanudó la conversación

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que amabas a Kai"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

"Y también yo te dije hace mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de Ray y aún lo sigo estando. Los sentimientos no son algo que tu puedes elegir o desechar, así que no me mientas... dime la verdad"

"Ya te lo dije" insistió molesto "quiero a Kai solo como a un amigo"

"Yuriy"

"Está bien, hace tiempo te lo dije, si amaba a Kai, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, me di cuenta de que Hiwatari era solo una pequeña obsesión y no más, ahora hay alguien más en mi vida" fue su explicación más detallada

"Eso está mejor" se sentó en un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana y el ojiazul se paró junto a él

"¿De verdad aún lo amas?"

"Es algo que no puedo evitar"

"¿Qué harás cuando Kai se de cuenta?"

"Para cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde"

"No puedes predecir el futuro, Bryan"

"Quizás... pero haré todo lo posible para que así sea"

"¿Si fallas?"

"No sé" dijo mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba mejor en su asiento "¿qué sugieres?"

"Olvidarte de él... y buscar a alguien más"

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Lo pensaré..."

"Yuriy, eres mi mejor amigo" su mirada se posó en la azul

"Lo sé perfectamente" caminó hacia la puerta "iré a ver cómo está Ray"

Yuriy salió de la habitación del peli-lavanda un tanto triste. Bryan quería a Ray y él solamente era su amigo. Decidió mejor dejar de pensar en eso y se fue a la habitación de Ray. El neko no se encontraba del todo bien y le preocupaba. Ese chico era poseedor de una dulzura increíble. Tal vez por eso Bryan se había fijado en él. Tocó la puerta que buscaba, la voz del chino le dijo que podía pasar y así lo hizo

"¿Estás bien, Ray?"

"No" respondió afligido

"Kot, no puedes estar todo el tiempo así"

"Es que me duele tanto"

"Comprende que él es así"

"¿Por qué no quiere cambiar?"

"Quiere, pero no puede"

"¿Por qué?" un leve sonrojo se vislumbró en sus mejillas "hace un tiempo, Takao hizo que se olvidara de su frialdad y que saliera de la oscuridad de la que estaba rodeado"

"Era un caso muy diferente. Entiende que ahora Kai está enfadado porque su abuelo lo presionó para que dejara el beyblade y se dedicara a sus empresas"

"Ya no lo veré más"

"Me tienes a mí al igual que a Bryan, él te quiere mucho"

"Si... pero no le correspondo como él quisiera"

"¿Chto?"

"Él me quiere... me... ama"

"¿Cómo...?"

"Él me lo dijo, Yuriy"

"¿Kogda?"

"Hace un rato. Estábamos en el patio"

"¿Y tú qué le dijiste?"

"Le agradecí sus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderle porque yo amo a Kai"

"¿A pesar de todo?"

"Si, a pesar de todo"

"¿Por qué no se lo dices y terminas con tu sufrimiento?"

"Tengo miedo... a que me rechace"

"Inténtalo, después ya no lo verás más"

"¿Cuándo se va?"

"No sé muy bien, pero sabes que eso de su renuncia no tardará demasiado, ese tipo de trámites no son lentos, tal vez no estará junto a nosotros más de tres días"

"No quiero que se vaya, Yuriy"

"Dile la verdad y así tal vez se quede"

"No puedo"

"Entonces lo vas a perder"

"Él está... con alguien más"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo mismo lo vi"

"¿Dónde?" no lo podía creer "¿cuándo?"

"Ayer, cuando regresó de la BBA a presentar su renuncia. Yo me sentía mal, así que decidí subir. Ya era noche, cuando salí para ir a ver a los chicos. Me topé con Kai en el pasillo, pero él no me vio. Estaba solo pero poco después Jonny apareció y se abrazó a Kai"

"¿Jonny?" preguntó incrédulo y bastante sorprendido, el chino asintió "eso no significa nada"

"Para mí si. No quiero entrometerme en su camino así que me alejaré de él"

"Pero me acabas de decir que no quieres que se vaya"

"He cambiado de opinión... creo que es lo mejor"

"Estás muy mal, Ray"

"Ya no me importa lo que pase, Kai está con Jonny y yo salgo sobrando"

"Dime entonces qué es lo que harás"

"Estar con Bryan"

"¿Vas a jugar con sus sentimientos para librarte de las cadenas que te sujetan a Kai?"

"Él me quiere y yo también"

"Pero tú no lo quieres como él a ti"

"Haré lo que pueda para llegar a su nivel"

"No creo que sea correcto utilizarlo de esa forma"

"No lo voy a utilizar"

"Eso de que un clavo saca a otro es una mentira"

"Mi vida no está hecha a base de dichos"

"Nadie lo está diciendo. Los sentimientos no son algo que tu puedes elegir o desechar... esas fueron palabras de Bryan y son verdad. No puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana lo que sientes"

"Me olvidaré de Kai con ayuda de Bryan"

"Pero no podrás sacarlo de tu corazón"

"No me estás ayudando"

"Trato de hacerlo, pero me parece absurdo lo que vas a hacer"

"Esa es mi decisión y nadie la va a cambiar"

"Piénsalo muy bien"

"He tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, estoy convencido"

"Sigo creyendo que es una locura"

"¿Por qué?" se acercó al pelirrojo

"¿Ray?" retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente

"¿Porque estás enamorado de los dos?" preguntó ácidamente

"¿Qué dices?"

"Una vez Kai me platicó que Iván le dijo lo que tú sentías por él. Yo tenía mis sospechas por la forma en que lo mirabas. Pero también has visto de la misma forma a Bryan"

"Acepto que amé a Kai, pero ya pasó"

"No puedes evitar un sentimiento"

"Eso lo sé, y no lo evité... sencillamente se fue"

"No creo que te haya sido fácil hacerlo"

"No fui yo quien lo decidió"

"¡Mentira!" casi gritó, sus ojos se cristalizaron

"Ray"

"Perdón" suspiró y apartó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia un punto muerto "es que ya no sé lo que digo"

"No tienes que disculparte, entiendo tu frustración"

"Hace rato no terminamos de platicar a causa de Bryan y Kai"

"Si, pero lo que te iba a decir ya lo sabes"

"¿Era lo de Bryan?"

"Quería saber qué es lo que pensabas acerca de eso"

"Ya te lo he dicho"

"¿Vas a decírselo hoy, mismo día en que lo rechazaste?"

"Él me dijo que me esperaría todo lo que yo quisiera"

"Entonces no fue demasiado tiempo" en sus ojos se pudo apreciar la tristeza "pero espera a más tarde, por ahora debe descansar pues no me dejó que le curara"

"¿Por qué no quiso?"

"Dijo que estaba bien, que no era la gran cosa lo que tenía"

"Eso espero, me preocupa mucho"

"Como veo que ya estás mejor, me voy" abrazó al chino y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza "tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi cabeza y en mi habitación"

"Si" le sonrió

Salió. Ahora se sentía más solo y triste que antes. Bryan estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para que Ray correspondiera su amor, y el neko estaba dispuesto a dejarse enseñar. Había perdido toda esperanza de estar al lado de Kai y eso le afectaba a él también. No supo cuándo ni cómo. Simple y sencillamente se enamoró. El supuesto amor que sentía por Kai fue desapareciendo a la par que comenzaba a fijarse más en Bryan. Nunca se imaginó sufrir por el peli-lavanda

"¡Kai!" le llamó en cuanto lo vio, necesitaba saber lo que sentía y lo que haría

"¿Qué quieres, Yuriy?"

"Hablar contigo"

"¿Cómo para qué?"

"Es acerca de Bryan y Ray"

"Ya no pienso perder mi tiempo en esa estupidez"

"¿Te afecta tanto la idea de que ellos dos estén juntos?"

"¿Ellos están...?"

"No, pero dentro de muy poco lo estarán, tal vez hoy mismo"

"¿Hablaste con Ray?"

"Con él y con Bryan, ambos estás dispuestos a dar todo de su parte para que eso funcione"

"No, Ray no puede estar con Bryan, no puede"

"¿Por qué?" Kai gruñó, no quería ser interrogado de nuevo, ya bastante tenía con lo que le había dicho Bryan como para que encima Yuriy lo imitara "¿porque tú no quieres?"

"No es eso" trató de calmarse "y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones"

"Eres muy testarudo y no te das cuenta de que estás a punto de perder a Ray"

"¿Y con eso qué?" preguntó un tanto hastiado "¿en qué te afecta?"

"Creí que eras un poco más sensible, pero estaba muy equivocado"

"Déjame en paz, Yuriy. No necesito otro sermón por parte tuya"

"Solo piénsalo, debes decidirte antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Tarde para qué?"

"Para que encuentres la felicidad que te hace falta"

"Nadie puede dármela"

"Por supuesto que si, sólo existe una persona y es Ray Kon"

"Ya deja de decir tonterías Yuriy, si él decidió estar con Bryan... adelante"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Hablando" dijo muy sarcástico

"¡Kai!... no entiendo el por qué tu silencio"

"No guardo silencio"

"¿Entonces por qué no le has dicho nada a Ray?"

"¿Y qué es lo que le tengo que decir?"

"No te hagas el tonto que no te queda"

"A quien le quede el saco, que se lo ponga"

"Ray cree que estás con Jonny" soltó

"¿Con Jonny?" le miró incrédulo, esa era una estupidez más "¿de dónde sacó eso?"

"Me dijo que vio cuando te abrazaba cuando regresaste de la BBA"

"Estúpido Jonny"

"¿Entonces es verdad?"

"Hn" ese era un momento vergonzoso, pensaba que nadie los había visto, pero se equivocó

"¿Es cierto?" insistió el pelirrojo ante el silencio del otro ruso

"Si, Jonny me abrazó"

"¿Estás con él?" cuestionó sorprendido

"Dije que me abrazó, pero no por las razones que crees"

"Explícate entonces" pidió agriamente

"El idiota me pidió que le ayudara a escoger un regalo para su noviecito"

"¿Ralf?"

"¿Acaso tiene a alguien más?" Yuriy torció la boca "no sabía qué darle y como por un tiempo conviví con él, pues supuso que yo sabría, no fue la gran cosa"

"¿Y tú aceptaste?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Uno nada más, Ray los vio"

"Ya te lo dije, nunca pensé que Jonny fuera... emotivo" la última palabra la dijo irónicamente

"Ya me lo dijiste a mí, pero no a Ray"

"¿Por qué debería darle una explicación a él"

"Kai" ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que hablar con el bicolor era totalmente imposible, era muy testarudo "¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que en verdad sientes?"

"Porque no yo sé lo que siento" comentó triste

"Habla con él"

"No"

"¿Por qué todos los que me rodean son tan testarudos?"

"No sé y no me importa"

"Te importa y mucho. Kai, por qué no dejas de fingir por un momento y admites tus sentimientos"

"No tengo nada que admitir"

"Te equivocas, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti"

"¿Quién puede hacerlo?" el pelirrojo le iba a contestar pero él se adelantó "nadie"

"Ya te lo dije, Ray puede ayudarte, solo habla con él"

"Basta Yuriy, si hablar con Ray te hace cerrar la boca lo haré"

"Gracias" dijo con sinceridad y sarcástico, le molestó un poco las palabras de Kai

El bicolor, sin más, se dirigió a la habitación del chino. No sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, solamente quería encontrar respuestas ¿Pero respuestas a qué? Quizás solamente se disculparía por la forma tan grotesca en la que le habló en el patio de ese hotel. No se sentía obligado a hacerlo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo dentro de sí. Subió al piso en donde se encontraban olas habitaciones de los beyluchadores hospedados ahí y tocó la puerta del chino

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Ray desde adentro

"Kai" fue su respuesta simple

Ray, adentro, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su ex-líder. Qué era lo que quería. No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, no quería ser lastimado de nuevo por su frialdad y dureza. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, tomó la perilla, pero no la abrió, se recargó de ésta tratando de escuchar lo que Kai decía. Cuánto deseaba poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía, pero Jonny estaba en medio y no podía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" aunque su pregunta sonaba dura, su voz no

"Hablar contigo" se extrañó de que Ray no le abría la puerta "¿puedo?"

"Si" apenas escuchó la respuesta sintió su corazón latir con mucha mayor velocidad

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Ray, en su rostro se veía tristeza y no más

"Pasa" le invitó y obedeció

"Ray, solo..." las palabras no querían salir de su boca, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo "solo quería disculparme por la forma en que te hablé en el patio"

"Eso... no tienes por qué disculparte"

"Pero te traté mal sin que lo merecieras"

"Tal vez si lo merecía"

"No, tu eres ajeno a todo lo que me pasa"

"Te equivocas"

"Bryan me dijo que ya sabes lo que él siente por ti"

"Si" bajó la cabeza un tanto sonrojado

"¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?"

"Yo lo quiero mucho, pero no como él espera"

"¿No lo amas?" su corazón latió con fuerza

"No, pero me gustaría hacerlo"

"¿Qué?" la repuesta de Ray le impactó

"Yo amo y no es a él, pero mi amor me está costando muy caro"

"¿No eres correspondido?"

"No sé, pero lo más seguro es que no"

"¿Esa persona no lo sabe?"

"No, y no tiene por qué... pues ya tiene a alguien más"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo mismo lo vi"

"Pero lo malinterpretaste"

"¿Qué?" Ray fijó su vista en Kai y este sonreía levemente

"Jonny solamente lo abrazó para agradecer un favor"

"No me mientas... por favor"

"Es que no es mentira" se acercó a Ray y este de nuevo retrocedió sin quitarle la mirada de encima "¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué... qué?"

"¿Cómo es que me puedes amar si yo te he tratado mal?"

"Te amo por que así mi corazón lo quiso" respondió, confesaría sus sentimientos aunque estos habían salido a la luz hacía ya mucho tiempo "te amo por tu forma de ser, por lo que eres y no por cómo me tratas, sé muy bien cómo eres, solo te proteges del dolor bajo una gruesa capa de hielo"

"Bryan tenía razón" jamás pensó decir esas palabras "no te merezco"

"No, tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo"

"Ray... yo... te..."

"No Kai, no sigas. No quiero que me lastimes"

"Esa jamás fue mi intención" se giró para no ver más al neko "es solo que... me sentía tan mal al ver cómo todos se te acercaban, me sentía molesto por no poder decirte lo que en verdad siento"

"Muchas veces me dijiste que no sentías"

"Escondía mis sentimientos por miedo"

"¿Miedo?" qué curioso, él también

"Si, aunque no lo creas sentía miedo. Jamás había sentido esta clase de sentimientos, pero apareciste y te me fuiste clavando en el corazón con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra, con cada caricia"

"¿Por qué te vas?"

"Créeme que no es por gusto, además de que sabes mis razones"

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?"

"Tal vez porque no tengo a qué quedarme"

"Yo..." se acercó a Kai temeroso, pero pensó que eso era absurdo y sin más le abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose a él ante el asombro de Hiwatari "¿yo no soy nada?"

"Tú" se volteó lentamente tomando al neko entre sus brazos "eres lo más valioso para mí"

"¿Qué hay de Jonny?" preguntó pues aún tenía duda

"Eso que viste no es nada, me abrazó por agradecimiento, pero por favor, ya no me preguntes más de eso, solo quiero estar contigo y nada más"

"¿Por qué ahora que te tengo te tienes que ir?"

"No me iré"

"¿Qué hay de tu abuelo?" interrogó asombrado

"No me voy a alejar de ti"

"Él vendrá quieras o no"

"Lucharé hasta el cansancio para no separarme del ser que amo"

"Kai" le abrazó con mayor fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ruso

"Ray" llamaron de la puerta

"¡Bryan!" el peli-lavanda les miraba fijamente con tristeza y una sonrisa media

"¿Con qué derecho entras sin tocar?" reclamó Kai

"Por favor Kai, no quiero que se peleen" suplicó el neko

"Veo que le tomaste significado a mis estupideces" dijo Bryan sarcástico y melancólico

"Así es" respondió en el mismo tono, abrazando a Ray "¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Solo hablar con Ray a solas"

"No lo voy a permitir"

"Kai, solo unos minutos" le dijo Ray con ternura "por favor"

"Hn, deacuerdo" tomó el rostro del chino y le dio un beso en la frente, se dirigió hacia Bryan, parándose a su costado

"Puedes irte tranquilo, no le haré nada"

"Mas te vale... si es que amas a tu vida" salió

"Bryan, yo..." trató de comenzar una vez que estuvieron solos, pero no podía

"No digas nada" negó un par de veces con la cabeza sonriendo muy afectado "me alegro mucho que Hiwatari haya despertado y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres"

"Yo lo amo"

"Lo sé, fuiste muy sincero desde el principio, no puedo reprocharte nada" a pesar de las palabras de Bryan, Ray no podía evitar sentirse mal por él "Kai debe sentirse muy afortunado de tenerte"

"No me hables así" pidió quebrándosele la voz "busca a alguien más"

"Dime a quién... porque yo no sé"

"Yuriy te quiere, y tú no lo has visto"

"¿Yuriy?"

"No quiero que te enfades conmigo" advirtió "pero te has centrado mucho en el amor que dices sientes por mí, que no te das cuenta de todo el cariño que te tiene, ha estado en las buenas y en las malas contigo, porque te ama"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Porque solo le hablabas de mí"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Solo me percaté de ello" mintió piadosamente

"No sé cómo es que no me di cuenta"

"Aún estás a tiempo"

"Pero yo solo te quiero a ti"

"No Bryan, solo estás un poco confundido"

"Pero..."

"Solo date una oportunidad, a ti y a Yuriy"

"No sé si pueda... olvidarme de ti, a pesar de que me lo prometí si encontrabas a alguien que te quisiera de verdad"

"Ya lo encontré, además de que no va a ser difícil, tienes a Yuriy que está dispuesto a ayudarte"

"Trataré" se acercó al chino y le abrazó "te deseo mucha suerte"

"También a ti" se separó y le miró

"Me regreso a Rusia" dijo rápidamente

"¿Te vas?"

"Si, es hora de que regrese"

"¿Qué pasará con Yuriy?"

"Se irá conmigo" respondió mientras abría la puerta "ya lo teníamos planeado desde hace días"

"¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?"

"No era nada seguro, pero después de esto..."

"No quiero que te vayas por mi culpa"

"Tú no tienes nada que ver con nuestra decisión, de eso puedes estar seguro"

"¿Cuándo se irán?"

"No sé, tal vez dentro de tres días"

"Aún no entiendo el por qué de su partida"

"Prometí ayudarle a Yuriy en algo importante"

"¿En algo importante?" preguntó no muy convencido

"Da" se volteó "eso era todo" salió de la habitación

"Bryan" susurró, había sido difícil, pero al fin todo se había aclarado

Miró por la ventana. Ahí estaba Yuriy, entado en una silla alejado de todos los demás, seguramente pensando en Bryan. Tenía la esperanza de que el pelirrojo le confesara sus sentimientos. Él ya se los había dicho al peli-lavanda, solo esperaba que él pudiera decírselos. Se sentía tan feliz, todo lo contrario a como estaba tiempo atrás. Vacío, triste, solo. Ahora que tenía a Kai ya nada podía salir mal. Qué cobarde había sido al no decirle lo que en verdad sentía...

"_Hablando de Kai..._" cerró sus ojos "¿en dónde estará?"

"¿Quién?" le preguntaron al momento de sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura

"Mi amor" se giró para encarar con dulzura a Kai

"Ah, ya veo" dijo un tanto burlón "te amo"

"Tanto tiempo callé este sentimiento"

"Pero ahora lo puedes expresar sin temor"

"Si... te amo tanto, Kai"

Ambos chicos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. El dorado y el carmín parecían fundirse. Tanta emoción no cabía en sus corazones, se tenían el uno al otro y ya no estarían solos jamás. Kai podría olvidarse de toda su frialdad y de su abuelo, pues habían dos personas encargándose de eso. Procuraría que en el rostro de Ray no hubiera otra cosa que no sea una sonrisa, una linda sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente para él.

Llevó su dedo índice desde la sien del chino, pasándolo por su mejilla, que estaba sonrojadita, hasta sus labios, donde se paseó por un largo rato. Después tomó su barbilla y acercó su rostro al de él, quería probar sus labios. Ray se sentía muy nervioso. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y eso lo hizo dudar. Justo cuando sus bocas iban a hacer contacto, Ray desvió su rostro, provocando que Kai le diera un beso en la mejilla contrario y que le mirara confuso

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada" dijo tímidamente

"No quieres que te bese?"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces?" Kai tomó el rostro de Ray obligándole a que le viera "¿qué pasa?"

"Es... que..." su sonrojo aumentó "yo... no sé..."

"¿No sabes?" no comprendía lo que Ray le decía

"No... no sé... besar" terminó su confesión bastante apenado

"Koi" pronunció dulcemente y el rubor en las mejillas del neko no podía aumentar más, pues ya estaba como un tomatito por las palabras dichas por Kai "yo tampoco" sonrió y Ray también

"Aprendamos juntos, entonces" dijo un poco avergonzado, pero seguro de sus palabras

Esta vez sus labios se unieron. Comenzando por un simple roce. Después, Kai pidió acceso para entrar y Ray no se lo negó. Sus lenguas chocaron y comenzaron a juguetear. Ray abrazaba a Kai como queriéndolo atraer más a él. También enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello bicolor deleitándose con su suavidad. A su vez, Kai tenía entre sus manos el rostro del neko, después, éstas bajaron lentamente, tomando posesión de su cintura

No pensaban, solo sentían y vivían el momento, guardándolo en un cofre bajo llave para no olvidarlo jamás. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, se miraron un poco agitados. Sonrieron y se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo lleno de ternura y cariño

"Wo ai ni, Kai Hiwatari" le susurró el neko en su oído

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Ray Kon" susurró de igual manera

* * *

Eso es todo, se me acabó la imaginación

¿Se dieron cuenta de que soy mala para las peleas, para las escenas románticas y sobretodo para los besos?

Tendré que perfeccionar mucho eso, mientras tanto... espero que le haya gustado a la dedicada, Celen Marinaiden

Y si no, pues que me lo haga saber, para hacerle otro o a ver qué hacemos

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
